Un périple périlleux
by Eagles et La plume d'Elena
Summary: Et si vous saviez à quelle date votre amie et vous partez pour la Terre du Milieu? Et si vous n'aviez qu'à prendre un métro pour y être? Et si vous aviez le temps de tout préparer? Maintenant imaginez que votre allégresse tourne au cauchemar quand vous vous retrouvez flanqué d'une Mary-Sue comme 3ème compagnon. Bon voyage!
1. Chapter 1

**Cette histoire est publiée à la fois sur SDA et le Hobbit, pour la simple raison que cette fiction se déroule avant le Hobbit et bien après SDA.**

**Au début, nous avions pensé faire deux parties bien distinctes (une partie "Hobbit" et une partie "SDA"), mais il serait bien dommage de louper toute la première partie et débarquer au milieu d'une aventure sans avoir pris le temps de connaitre les personnages et l'intrigue, ou arrêter à la seconde partie et ne pas connaitre la fin!**

_La plume d'Elena: perso je lis pas le Hobbit_

_Eagles: perso je lis pas SDA_

**Disclaimer:** L'univers de la Terre du milieu appartient à Tolkien et ses ayant-droits. Nous ne tirons pas d'avantages pécuniers de la publication de cette fiction.

**Disclaimer 2 :** Les oeuvres de Boney M appartiennent à Boney M!

**Warning :** Aucun animal ne souffrira dans cette fiction.

_« Les personnages et les situations de ce récit étant purement fictifs, toute ressemblance avec des personnes ou des situations existantes ou ayant existé ne saurait être que fortuite. »_

**Rating :** Allez, on va mettre T.

**Genre :** Aventure/Humour/Amitié/Drame/Amour. Nan, mais comment voulez-vous classer dans seulement DEUX catégories!

**Pairing :** Nous y réfléchissons! Mais qui caser avec qui!?

**Publication : **1 publication chaque mois! _(Eagles: l'espoir fait vivre...)_

**Note :** Nous espérons de tout notre coeur que cette fiction vous plaira.

**Indication :** Pour ce début de chapitre, tapez sur youtube "Boney M Rasputin just dance 2" ;) Le moment fatidique sera vers 3:06!

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

**Ou **

**parce que les Mary-Sue s'incrustent toujours dans les aventures**

_"RA RA RASPUTIN  
Lover of the Russian queen  
There was a cat that really was gone  
RA RA RASPUTIN  
Russia's greatest love machine  
It was a shame how he carried on"_

* * *

J-13

Tout avait commencé par un "just dance".

Laura venait de cliquer sur l'icône de la chanson "Rasputin" de Boney M. Elle rit intérieurement. Dorénavant, elle avait l'intime conviction qu'elle allait remporter la partie contre son amie de toujours, un petit bout de femme de 30 ans aux longs cheveux châtain éclaircis par les décolorations, Hélèna. Ô combien de fois s'était-elle entraînée sur cette chanson! Il va sans dire qu'elle était l'une des danses les plus dures du jeu. Se dandiner en dansant la polka n'était pas du tout repos! Tout en coordonnant ses mouvements par rapport à la silhouette de l'écran, elle observa Hélèna danser. Décidément quel rythme saccadé! Son amie risquait de blesser quelqu'un à tout moment avec ses gestes brusques et larges. D'ailleurs, Hélèna le savait elle-même. Elle était tout aussi douée en chant qu'en danse. Mais qu'importe! L'essentiel, à ses yeux, était de s'amuser.

Arriva alors le moment fatidique. Mimer la polka, les jambes repliées, sans tomber sur le sol. Les deux femmes se regardèrent en riant et exécutèrent la scène. Cependant, elles n'étaient pas aussi douées que le personnage sur l'écran et se retrouvèrent vite parterre les jambes en l'air. Allongées sur le sol, elles rirent à gorge déployée par tant de ridicule. Une fois relevée, Hélèna tendit la main vers son amie. Celle-ci avait encore ses petits yeux verts embués par les larmes de rire. Ses jolis cheveux bouclés courts étaient pêles-mêles, conséquence de la danse effrénée qu'elle venait d'effectuer.

- Hé, Julie, tu danses avec nous sur la prochaine chanson?, demanda cette dernière à sa soeur, assise sur le canapé près d'elles, tout en se relevant.

- Désolé, les filles, je suis en train de lire une histoire sur le site fanfiction et je ne peux pas m'arrêter! Je suis vraiment à fond dedans!, répondit la dite Julie sans dévier les yeux de son écran.

La soeur de Laura venait de découvrir ce site quelques jours auparavant. Depuis, ni Laura ni Héléna n'avaient réussi à l'en décrocher. Fanfiction était devenu une drogue pour elle. Elle s'injectait sa dose d'histoires H24, ne pouvant résister à l'imagination de ces fans concernant ses personnages favoris. Ses univers préférés étaient ceux du Seigneur des anneaux et de Games of Thrones. Les batailles sanglantes, les histoires de pouvoirs, le fantastique étaient tout ce qu'elle adulait. Cependant, si une chance de vivre dans un de ces mondes, elle aurait choisi celui de Games of Thrones sans hésiter. Ses yeux brillaient de manière lubrique rien qu'à l'entente d'un seul nom: Jaime. Ce beau blond aux allures de prince charmant lui donnait des frissons d'excitation et la transportait dans les fantasmes les plus incroyables...

Mais il en était autrement de Laura et Hélèna. Ses deux amies idolâtraient l'oeuvre de Tolkien depuis leur plus jeune âge et les films de Peter Jackson n'avaient fait qu'empirer leur tolkienisme aigu. Cependant, un point différenciait les filles: si Laura appréciait l'oeuvre du hobbit, c'était au contraire le roman du Seigneur des anneaux qui servait de Bible à Hélèna. Mais cette divergence n'était pas source de conflits car l'une comme l'autre, l'univers les plongeait dans une allégresse inégalable.

-Elle parle de quoi, ta fic?, interrogea Hélèna en s'effondrant sur le canapé avec Laura.

- En fait, c'est une fille, une sorte de bombasse à la Miley Cyrus, qui est envoyée dans le monde du Seigneur des Anneaux par un vieux papy sorti de nul part. Et là, le chapitre se déroule au Conseil d'Elrond. Gandalf lui a annoncé qu'elle était une prophétesse avec des pouvoirs très puissants comme la télépathie, la télékynésie. Grâce à elle, la Terre du milieu sera sauvée puisqu'elle combattra Sauron et gagnera. Et là, Elrond l'a intégrée à la Compagnie. C'est tellement captivant comme histoire! Et puis, Erestor et Glorfindel sont trop à fond sur elle. Elle a l'air tellement magnifique aussi avec ses cheveux roux et ses yeux violets!, expliqua Julie, les yeux toujours rivés sur l'écran.

- Quelle originalité..., s'exclama Laura avec autant de sarcasme qu'elle pouvait.

-Grave..., se moqua Hélèna.

Au même moment, une porte grinça. Toutes trois tournèrent la tête au même moment et s'écrièrent en même temps:

"Maman!"*****

Sur le seuil de la porte, se dessinait la silhouette d'une femme qui portait un sac, semblait-il lourd, à bout de bras. Le visage avenant, elle s'avança en déclarant:

- Les filles, j'ai ramené du pain pour le dîner. Tiens, Hélèna, je ne t'avais pas vu! Bonjour, tu vas bien?

Laura, Hélèna et Julie se levèrent en même temps pour se précipiter vers la femme pour l'embrasser. La mère de Laura et Julie était une femme très accueillante, toujours l'air très avenante et le sourire aux lèvres.

- Maman, on ne mange pas ici ce soir. Je t'ai envoyé un sms, informa Laura. On va au cinéma ce soir! On mangera là-bas.

- Vous allez voir quoi?, demanda la mère très étonnée.

- Le hobbit 3!, s'exclamèrent Hélèna et Laura à l'unisson.

La mère de Laura leva les yeux au ciel, un sourire en coin. Pourquoi cela ne l'étonnait-elle pas?

**_LAURAHELENALAURAHELENA_**

Sur le parking, dans l'obscurité la plus totale en raison de l'absence de lampadaires, deux silhouettes se mouvaient, le pas pressé. Étant restées jusqu'à la dernière minute du long métrage, incluant ainsi le défilé des noms du réalisateur, des acteurs et des participants, Laura et Hélèna étaient les dernières personnes à sortir du cinéma. Derrière elles, le vigile ferma les portes du complex après leur avoir souhaité de passer une bonne nuit. Une bonne nuit, Hélèna en doutait. Elle enroula son bras autour des épaules de sa meilleure amie qui était secouée par les sanglots.

- Ô mon Kili! Pourquoi!?, s'écria Laura en levant les mains au ciel.

- Oh ma douce! Ne t'inquiète pas, si tu veux, en rentrant, on t'imprimera des photos de Tauriel pour que tu puisses jouer aux fléchettes sur elle, suggéra son amie en l'enserrant plus encore.

-Ô Filiiii!

- C'est son frère, ma douce, c'est normal. Ils font la paire. Ça ne m'a pas étonné pour ma part!

-Ô Thorin!

-Thorin …écu de chêne, tu veux dire? Veux-tu bien m'excuser, ma si douce***1,** mais je n'apprécie pas ce personnage depuis le début donc je ne te consolerai pas pour lui! Le seul événement qui m'a vraiment touché dans ce film, c'est la mort d'Azog le profanateur. Mon dieu, comme c'était épique, sensationnel, vertigineux! J'irai revoir ce film rien que pour revoir cette scène.

Les sanglots de Laura cessèrent aussitôt. Elle était très choquée par le dernier propos de son amie. Faisait-elle bien allusion à Azog, cet être maléfique et écoeurant à souhait?

Elle était perdue dans ses pensées quand son amie lui indiqua du doigt sa voiture. Et quelle voiture! On aurait pu l'appeler Tank tellement cette petite Fiat en avait vu. Les repose-têtes mangés par endroits, les plafonds tenant grâce à des bouts de bois, la plage arrière inexistante et les phares collés à même le pare-choc. Oui, la Fiat panda ancienne génération de Laura avait fait la guerre. Mais elle résistait, encore et toujours, obstinée qu'elle était à rouler contre vents et marées. Et les deux jeunes femmes lui en seraient éternellement reconnaissantes.

**_LAURAHELENALAURAHELENA_**

Le silence régnait dans la voiture. Seule se faisait entendre la douce chanson "I see fire", chantée par Ed Sheeran, dont Laura avait téléchargé une vingtaine de versions différentes.

Une main sur le volant, l'autre sur le levier de vitesse, Laura se concentrait autant qu'elle pouvait sur sa conduite. Bon sang, ce film l'avait mise dans tous ses états. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle avait vu. Et dire que c'était le dernier. Cette pensée lui arracha une larmichette. A côté d'elle, Hélèna n'était pas dans un meilleur état. Elle ne verrait plus son personnage préféré à l'écran. C'était fini. Elle était plongée dans un mutisme presque dérangeant. Ses yeux ne lâchaient pas son fond d'écran de portable. Elle avait en effet poussé le vice jusqu'à mettre une photo attrayante de son idole en image principale.

Soudain, tout s'enchaîna. Alors que Laura conduisait tranquillement à 50km/h, vitesse à ne pas dépasser dans la forêt qu'elles traversaient, un vieil homme très ridé à la longue barbe grisonnante, habillé d'une robe très étrange, se jeta sur la route. Laura pila écrasant à fond la pédale de frein. Une fois la voiture arrêtée, l'étrange vieillard s'avança vers celle-ci, un bâton pointé, et tonna d'une voix grave et profonde:

" VOUS... NE... PASSEREZ …PAS!"

Choquée, Laura serra plus fort son volant. Décidément, à chaque fois qu'elle conduisait en présence d'Hélèna, d'étranges phénomènes se produisaient. Mais, entre la famille de canards suicidaires, les mamies qui se jetaient sur la route en pleine ville ou encore les faisans qui se doraient la pilule sur le bitume, il fallait avouer que le coup du vieux fou les dépassait tous de loin, de très loin.

Ce fut Hélèna qui brisa la glace.

- Mais il est timbré, lui!, hurla-t-elle. Ils auraient pu prévenir à la radio qu'un gars s'était échappé de l'asile psychiatrique!

- T'as raison, quel vieux toqué! s'énerva Laura en multipliant les appels de phare. Vas-y, bouge!

Cependant, le clone de Gandalf ne réagit pas comme les femmes l'avaient espéré. Il continua d'avancer jusqu'à arriver à la vitre. A l'intérieur de la Fiat, les deux amies s'étaient enfoncées dans leur siège. Laura essaya de redémarrer sa voiture mais rien ne fonctionnait à l'exception de l'autoradio qui passait en boucle "I see fire". Bizarre. "Gandalf", maintenant à hauteur de la vitre, plaqua son visage contre celle-ci et tapota sur la vitre avec son index. Laura et Hélèna, terrorisées, regardaient droit devant elles ignorant ainsi l'étrange personnage. Elles espérait que le vieil homme n'allait pas les forcer à descendre de la voiture. La Fiat panda, ne possédant pas de protections optimales, la situation était plutôt cocasse.

- Ne bouge pas, il est sur ta gauche, siffla Hélèna entre ses dents tout en maintenant son regard fixe. Il toque à la vitre, faisons comme si de rien n'était.

Sur ces conseils, Laura monte le son de l'autoradio jusqu'à faire saturer la douce musique "I see fire". Mais le vieil allumé continuait de toquer de plus en plus fort.

- Bon, je me sacrifie. J'y vais, hurla au bout d'un certain temps Hélèna en ouvrant la porte.

-Prends le parfum dans la boite à gants. Dans les yeux, n'oublie pas. Ça pourra le neutraliser, lui conseilla Laura.

Son amie, un pied déjà dehors, prit discrètement le parfum et le glissa dans la poche de sa veste. Avant de claquer la porte, elle inspira un bon coup.

Laura était très stressée pour son amie. Elle prit un grattoir à vitre au cas où. Il fallait qu'elle soit prête à la défendre si les événements tournaient mal. Elle suivit Hélèna du regard. Celle-ci avait déjà fait le tour de la voiture et était maintenant plantée devant le clone de Gandalf.

Elle les voyait maintenant parler. Son amie agitait les mains dans tous les sens comme perturbée parce que le vieillard lui disait. Laura essaya de lire sur leurs lèvres mais l'exercice se révéla trop difficile.

Soudain, le vieillard changea son bâton de main puis se mit à courir. Les deux amies se regardèrent très choquées par la vision de cette étrange personne s'enfonçant dans la forêt dense et obscure. Puis, Hélèna remonta à bord de la Fiat panda et s'avachit sur son siège, l'air troublé. Toutes deux restèrent silencieuses quelques instants. Que d'émotions elles avaient vécues ce soir!

-Il a dit quoi?, demanda Laura.

Hélèna se pinça les lèvres, soupira et prit la parole:

- Tu te souviens de la fiction que Julie nous a racontée avec le vieux papy qui débarquait de nul part pour annoncer à une jeune fille qu'elle irait en Terre du milieu?

-Ne me dit pas que...

Hélèna ne répondit pas. Son regard en disait déjà long.

- Si, si. Voici mot pour mot ce qu'il m'a dit: " Dans 13 jours, à la lune montante, vous prendrez le métro ligne 3bis à Paris. Vous descendrez à l'arrêt Poney Fringant. Au bout du chemin se trouve le commencement de votre nouvelle vie : la Terre du milieu."

- Ah ouais...quand même, répondit Laura les yeux écarquillés.

**_LAURAHELENALAURAHELENA_**

J-9

_Chez Hélèna, dans le 19ème arrondissement._

Laura regarda le visage d'Hélèna. Comme elle avait les yeux rouges et cernés! Mais ça ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié. Depuis quelques jours, Hélèna enchaînait les séries. "Man vs wild", "mac gyver" ou encore "seuls face à l'alaska", tout ce qui avait attrait à la survie passait sous ses yeux. De sa place, Laura pouvait voir les nombreux onglets google ouverts sur des sites proposant des kits de survie. Sentant le regard de son amie fixé sur elle, Hélèna leva la tête puis sourit.

- Douce, j'ai préparé une liste pour notre kit de survie, déclara cette dernière en brandissant une feuille. Peux -tu me dire ce que tu en penses?

- Euh... oui, répondit Laura peu convaincue. Cette histoire de voyage en Terre du milieu, elle n'y croyait qu'à moitié. Quand elle voyait son amie à ce point s'acharner pour ce "voyage", elle se sentait un brin mal à l'aise. Elle avait peur qu'Hélèna soit déçue si l'annonce du vieux toqué se révélait fausse.

- Bien, déclara Hélèna en posant la feuille devant elle. Alors, déjà une dizaine de tubes de dentifrices et deux brosses à dents. Maniaques des dents que nous sommes, nous ne pourrions nous en passer! Ensuite, des trucs banals : trois déodorants, deux savons de marseille, deux kawai, deux boîtes de mercurochromes, deux briquets Tempête, deux gourdes, deux duvets, une trousse de signal de détresse et un jeu de cartes aussi, t'aimes bien les cartes?

- Ouais... s'il n'y a que ça aussi, grommela Laura.

- On pourra jouer à la crapette, au président, à la bataille! Que sais-je? Ça sera cool!, répondit Hélèna, l'air enjoué. Bon, sinon, truc super important: la trousse de maquillage. On y mettra du mascara, un miroir de poche, un crayon, du fond de teint, une boîte de chouchous et une broche. D'ailleurs, en parlant de féminité, il ne faut pas qu'on oublie des culottes, sept je pensais.

- Incluant les culottes ragnagna***2**?

-Ah oui, c'est vrai! J'en prends note tout de suite! Bon, je reprends. Couteau suisse et couteau de cuisine pour combattre, deux sifflets au cas où on se perd de vue, une ligne de pêche de nylon, hameçon et plomb avec, serviettes dont une pour le corps et la deuxième pour les cheveux, deux stylos...

- Des quatre couleurs?

- Oui, bien sûr! s'exclama Hélèna en levant les yeux au ciel. Également deux cordes...

- Pour nous pendre si la vie devient trop dure?

Hélèna ignora la réplique sarcastique de son amie puis continua.

- Insecticide! Oui, pour les araignées de Mirkwood, j'ai pensé que c'était plutôt bien trouvé. Et aussi une carte de la terre du milieu avec une boussole!

- Tu sais te servir d'une boussole?, demanda Laura, un sourcil arqué.

- Non. Et toi?

- Non plus. Mais prends, dans le doute.

- J'ai pensé à des photos de famille. Mais ça c'est au choix! Personnellement, je n'en prends pas! Ils ne me manqueront pas!

- Moi non plus!

- On est trop des monstres, répliqua Hélèna en riant. Ah oui! Je prendrai aussi quelques sous-vêtements sexy, comme des porte-jaretelles. On ne sait jamais! Voilà, ce sera tout!

- Tu oublies une lampe de poche!, signala Laura.

- Oh merci, ma douce!

Laura sourit. C'était mignon de voir son amie aussi motivée mais une question la taraudait. Elle ne put s'empêcher de la lui poser:

-Pourquoi tu te prépares autant, douce?

Hélèna cessa toute activité et déclara à son amie tout en pointant un doigt sur elle:

-Douce, crois-tu vraiment que gambader en terre du milieu est une partie de plaisir? Certes, Tolkien décrit bien les actions mais crois-tu qu'il est déjà parti en expédition sur les terres qu'il nous décrit? La réponse est non. Maintenant, persistes-tu toujours à me demander si ma préparation n'est pas excessive?

- Ok, répondit son amie en retournant lire sa fiction préférée avec Kili/OC.

- Toujours aussi étendues tes réponses… dit-elle à voix basse pour ne pas se faire entendre.

-J'entends tout ce que tu dis, douce.. On est que dans 19m², tu sais…

Hélèna se racla la gorge et replongea dans ses recherches.

_**LAURAHELENAHELENALAURA**_

Jour J

Sonnette. Sur son canapé, l'ordinateur placé sur les cuisses, Hélèna sursauta. Elle se leva puis alla ouvrir. Quelle surprise ce fut que de découvrir son amie prête pour un voyage en terre du milieu. Elle, qui avait toujours considéré les paroles du vieillard comme de la supercherie. Laura avait ramené deux sacs de l'armée qu'elle avait empruntés à vie à son père, ancien corps de l'armée.

- Regarde ce que j'ai ramené!, déclara Laura en entrant.

Helena nota que son amie avait déjà fait son sac. Elle était plus prévoyante qu'elle ne pensait décidément.

- Bonne idée, ces sacs sont très pratiques!

- J'ai vraiment dû mal à réaliser qu'on va en terre du milieu, confia Laura.

- De toute façon, si c'est faux, mon appartement n'est pas loin. Mais je te l'ai déjà dit, qui ne tente rien n'a rien! Moi aussi, j'ai dû mal à me visualiser la chose. Après tout, c'est comme si on était les personnages d'une fanfic! C'est si incroyable de vivre en vrai une transition aussi banale: un vieux fou qui débarque du jour au lendemain pour nous annoncer notre future arrivée en Terre du milieu. Tu crois que, comme dans les fictions, nous serons des prophétesses aux multiples pouvoirs? Penses-tu qu'on changera d'apparence et que nous serons aussi belles que les étoiles dans un ciel d'été? J'aimerais devenir une elfe blonde aux yeux vert pétillants. Crois-tu que nous serons immortelles comme la plupart des héroïnes?

Laura voyait les yeux de son amie briller. Ah elle espérait que tout ceci soit vrai! Sinon les cordes auraient un autre usage ce soir.

_**LAURAHELENALAURAHELENA**_

JOUR J

_Metro 3bis, 1H du matin_.

Portes des Lilas, Saint-Fargeau. Les deux femmes commençaient à s'inquiéter car il n'y avait aucune trace de la station Poney Fringant. Le métro s'arrêta devant les quais de la station Pelleport. Il n'y avait pas un chat. Le quai était dénué de présence humaine. Personne ne monta donc dans le wagon. Ceci rassura nos deux amies. Il y a tellement de fous dans les rues parisiennes à cette heure aussi tardive. En effet, qui auraient pu avoir envie de prendre la ligne 3bis la nuit? Hormis Laura et Hélèna qui avait un motif personnel. Mais cette fille. Cette fille, assise devant elles, qui écoutait de la musique.

Hélèna la détailla attentivement du regard. Que pouvait bien faire une fille au visage de poupée dans le métro à cette heure-là? Hélèna doutait que ce soit une péripatéticienne. Le visage de cette inconnue respirait l'innocence. Elle avait un teint de porcelaine parfait sans aucune trace d'imperfections. Sa bouche, ni trop pulpeuse ni trop fine, aurait fait pâlir plus d'une star hollywodienne. Et ses yeux... de magnifiques yeux de biche bleus tirant vers le parme. Hypnotisant. Son profil lui faisait penser à un personnage-type des fictions: la Mary Sue. Sous ses yeux, d'un mouvement de tête très chic, la jeune fille remit en place une de ses jolies boucles blondes qui lui retombaient sur le visage. Cette fille aurait pu être fascinante si sa beauté n'écoeurait pas par tant d'intensités visuelles.

- T'as vu , douce, elle a un sac carrefour rempli de courses, fit remarquer Hélèna à Laura.

- Et alors? Elle fait ce qu'elle veut.

-Mais on est la nuit! Qui, hormis les clochards, se promène la nuit, un sac de courses à la main? Pourtant, elle n'a pas l'air dans la rue… au contraire!

La voix du métro coupa soudain Hélèna dans son explication: "Arrêt Poney Fringant"

L'endroit avait l'air glauque. Les murs incurvés de la station étaient de couleur marron, comme s'ils étaient fait de bois sombre et résistants, d'où s'écoulait par endroit de petits filets d'eau. Le sol, d'une propreté douteuse, ressemblait à s'y méprendre à de la terre. Une seule sortie était en vue, entourée de poutres joliment décorées de lierre. Un petit panneau de bois où était dessiné un cheval cabré la crinière dans le vent, disait sinistrement "Poney Fringuant". De quoi refroidir toute personne normalement constituée et tenant à la vie.

Hélèna et Laura restèrent bouche-bée face à ce spectacle. Tout se chamboule dans leur tête. Laura met soudainement un coup de coude dans la hanche de son amie. Elles se levèrent en vitesse. Elles se sentaient si pressées : la terre du milieu les appelait! Elles se précipitèrent pour sortir. Une fois sur le quai, leurs yeux écarquillés dérivent à droite et à gauche. Alors qu'elles étaient plongées dans leur contemplation, le son de fermeture des portes du métro retentit.

C'est alors qu'une voix geignarde se fît entendre :

"Attendez-moiii!"

Laura et Helena firent volte face.

Au ralenti, elles virent la jeune fille aux yeux de biche passer entre les portes du métro qui se refermèrent aussitôt derrière elle.

**FIN DU PROLOGUE**

* * *

**Avez-vous apprécié cette mise en bouche? **

**Si vous lisez ce chapitre et que vous ne reviewez pas, vous mourrez dans 7 jours, frappé par le bâton d'un vieux papi qui traversera la route devant vous, à compter de l'instant où verrez le point à la fin de cette phrase.**

**It's a little joke ;)! **

**Précisions :**

*** **Oui, Hélèna aussi. Elle connait la famille depuis si longtemps...

***1: **Surnom que les deux femmes se donnent entre elles. Sûrement un délire entre elles!

***2 : **Pour la gente masculine (s'il y a), les culottes ragnagna désignent les sous-vêtements que, nous, les filles, vous cachons et qui n'ont pour seul but que d'être utilisées pour les périodes de menstrues.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cette histoire est publiée à la fois sur SDA et le Hobbit, pour la simple raison que cette fiction se déroule avant le Hobbit et bien après SDA.**

**Au début, nous avions pensé faire deux parties bien distinctes (une partie "Hobbit" et une partie "SDA"), mais il serait bien dommage de louper toute la première partie et débarquer au milieu d'une aventure sans avoir pris le temps de connaitre les personnages et l'intrigue, ou arrêter à la seconde partie et ne pas connaitre la fin!**

_La plume d'Elena: perso je lis pas le Hobbit_

_Eagles: perso je lis pas SDA_

**Disclaimer:** L'univers de la Terre du milieu appartient à Tolkien et ses ayant-droits. Nous ne tirons pas d'avantages pécuniers de la publication de cette fiction.

**Disclaimer 2 :** Les œuvres de Patrick Sébastien appartiennent à Patrick Sébastien!

**Warning :** Aucun animal ne souffrira dans cette fiction.

_« Les personnages et les situations de ce récit étant purement fictifs, toute ressemblance avec des personnes ou des situations existantes _

_ou ayant existé ne saurait être que fortuite. »_

**Rating :** Allez, on va mettre T.

**Genre :** Aventure/Humour/Amitié/Drame/Amour. Nan, mais comment voulez-vous classer dans seulement DEUX catégories!

**Pairing :** Nous y réfléchissons! Mais qui caser avec qui!?

**Publication : **1 publication chaque mois! _(Eagles: l'espoir fait vivre...)_

**Note :** Nous espérons de tout notre coeur que cette fiction vous plaira.

**Indication :** Pour ce début de chapitre, tapez sur youtube "Patrick Sébastien - Le petit bonhomme en mousse" ;)

* * *

**Remerciements "Un périple périlleux" : **

- Aux revieweurs : _**Liseuse-folle, Millaldee, elkal27, Pauline, LouOak, Guest, sacrok, Dark Holy Phoenix, Zveda, Aliena Wyvern** _et _**Naewenn76**_

- Aux "_favorers"_ et followers !

- Un grand bravo à_** Naewenn76**_ pour sa vidéo avec sa danse sur Rasputin!

**RAR anonymes:**

**Guest : **T'es aussi un(e) adepte de Just Dance !? Tu les as tous? Tu sais danser la polka?

**LouOak :** Merci et ne t'inquiètes pas, ce qu'il y a dans les sacs va beaucoup servir ;)

**Pauline : **Nous aussi, on a pleuré de rire, et on se tape toujours des fous rires en écrivant!

**Remerciements "Un périlleux périple": **

- Aux revieweurs : _**Elenawrit, PageBlanche et LibStar123**_

- Aux "_favorers"_ et followers !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1 **

**Ou **

**parce que les Mary-Sue sont appréciées de tous...**

_"Le petit bonhomme en mousse_

_Qui s'élance et rate le plongeoir_

_C'est comme la chanson douce_

_Que chantait ta maman le soir_

_La petite, petite marionnette_

_Qui s'étale et qui s'entête"_

* * *

Les deux amies revivaient la scène au ralenti dans leurs têtes : leur première vision de l'arrêt Poney Fringant, les portes du métro qui se fermaient derrière elles, la fille aux boucles d'or qui s'élance...Cette demoiselle, au visage parfait, était désormais plantée devant elles, un large sourire sur les lèvres. Hélèna nettoya ses lunettes car elle doutait de sa vue. Impossible, c'est le mot qui lui vint à l'esprit. Le vieux fou au bâton s'était adressé à son amie et elle. Seules elles, étaient concernées par ce voyage. Personne d'autres, seulement Laura et elle, Hélèna. Il n'avait jamais été question d'une quelconque bimbo blondasse qui les accompagnerait. Hélèna se mordit la lèvre inférieure. A moins que ce ne soit une erreur... Pour en avoir le cœur net, elle se décida à prendre la parole :

- Mais pourquoi es-tu descendue?

La jeune fille, que Laura détaillait d'un air dédaigneux de haut en bas, battit des paupières puis expliqua :

- Je descendais également au Poney Fringant. Mais, par crainte de me retrouver toute seule à l'arrêt, j'ai attendu de voir si quelqu'un s'y arrêtait aussi. Seulement, entraînée par le son de ma musique, je ne vous ai pas vu descendre sur le quai. C'est le son du métro qui m'a sortie de ma profonde litanie, poursuivit-elle en enroulant ses mèches autour de son doigt, l'air gêné.

- On fait quoi?, demanda Hélèna à Laura d'une voix basse, totalement désintéressée par l'explication de la jeune inconnue.

Laura, toujours occupée à dévisager la blondasse, ne répondit pas.

- On pourrait chercher une sortie, répondit la blondinette tout en tournant la tête à droite et à gauche comme une girouette, posant ses yeux sur les recoins insalubres de la station.

- Il ne faut pas qu'on reste trop longtemps ici. Cet endroit est glauque, se dérida Laura.

Se tournant vers Hélèna, la brune lui chuchota:

- Faut se débarrasser d'elle. On sera pas à l'aise si elle reste avec nous...

Hélèna et Laura eurent un regard entendu. Puis, elles reportèrent leurs regards sur l'inconnue. Quels vêtements serrés! Un slim noir, une marinière, des petites ballerines en cuir noir et un foulard en soie Longchamps accordé à ses chaussures de la même marque. Ses habits leur tirèrent une grimace. Leurs vêtements n'étaient pas non plus très habituels pour la Terre du milieu. Heureusement, Hélèna avait établi un plan avec Laura. Elles avaient donc pris soin de commander quelques extras vestimentaires afin de mieux s'adapter à leur nouvelle vie.

- Avant d'y aller, changeons-nous!, suggéra alors Hélèna à Laura puis elle se tourna vers la jeune inconnue : "Nous ne nous sommes pas présentées. Je suis Hélèna et mon amie s'appelle Laura. Nous avons prévu ce voyage depuis quelques temps. Comme nous arrivons dans un milieu plutôt médiéval, nous avons apporté des vêtements typiques qu'on a acheté sur _Amazon._ Ils nous permettront de passer inaperçues."

- Enchantée! Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance! En revanche, moi, je n'ai pas de vêtements, fit la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds.

Laura et Hélèna se regardèrent l'une l'autre puis échangèrent quelques mots.

- Tiens, je te passe un haut, et Hélèna un bas, grogna Laura en tendant un vêtement. Tu as de la chance qu'on ait amené une tenue de rechange spéciale.

Hélèna fouilla également dans son sac avant d'en sortir une petite robe très coquette. Laura prit de la distance avec les deux autres filles pour se changer à l'abri des regards.

- Je n'ai pas de bas, je n'ai que cette robe que j'avais prévu dans le cas où nous serions conviées à des festivités, dit Hélèna l'air triste. Prends-en soin, j'y tiens vraiment.

- C'est vraiment très gentil! Je te revaudrai cet acte de bonté. Je n'oublie jamais mes promesses, dit l'inconnue en posant sa main sur le bras d'Hélèna en signe de réconfort.

Mais cette dernière ne répondit ni à son geste ni à son sourire. Le visage empli de tristesse, Hélèna traîna son sac dans un coin, mimant Laura.

Une fois changées, toutes les trois se regardèrent tour à tour, les yeux écarquillés et un sourire aux lèvres.

Laura portait une simple jupe en lin bleu et un chemisier blanc cassé ajusté à la taille, le tout surmonté d'une cape en laine grise. Marie-Suzanne arborait une belle robe pourpre au corset lacé sur le devant, ainsi qu'une cape noire un peu trop longue. Hélèna, quand à elle, portait des vêtements d'homme. Sa chemise à jabot couleur sable était recouverte par un gilet sans manches et une courte cape marron. Son pantalon en lin kaki tirant sur le marron était rentré dans de hautes bottes de marche. A bien la regarder, elle avait l'air d'un pirate.

Laura, abasourdie par la tenue de son amie, ouvrit la bouche de stupeur:

- Douce, ça te va trop bien!

- Oh merci, ma douce! Ça va, je ne fais pas trop Johnny Depp?***** J'ai cherché une tenue appropriée pour un homme en Terre du Milieu, mais c'était assez laid en général, alors…

- Non non, s'incrusta la demoiselle au sac Carrefour. C'est très joli. Mais pourquoi un costume d'homme?

- Eh bien, des femmes seules au Poney Fringant auraient pu paraître étrange, argumenta Hélèna. Du coup, nous nous sommes dits que l'une de nous deux devait se travestir et jouer le rôle de l'homme. Comme aucune d'entre nous ne le souhaitait, nous avons joué à la courte paille... Et j'ai perdu.

- Avoues qu'un homme et une femme, enfin deux puisque tu es avec nous, ça fait tout de suite beaucoup moins suspect!, rajouta la jeune femme. D'ailleurs, vous allez m'appeler Elen, qui signifie "_étoile" _en elfique.

Satisfaite par ses propres explications, Hélèna hocha la tête. Laura, par contre, se mit à paniquer.

- Je n'arriverai pas à m'en souvenir. je vais vouloir t'appeler par ton prénom et on va se faire griller!

- Mais non, s'incrusta de nouveau la jeune blonde. Tu vas commencer à dire "Hélèna", mais tu vas te souvenir qu'elle est un homme, donc tu vas te stopper de toi-même avant la dernière syllabe. Donc, de toute façon, tu l'appelleras Elen.

- Oui, c'est vrai, renchérit Hélèna. Ne t'en fais pas trop pour ça.

L'adolescente acquiesça puis regarda Laura qui avait légèrement soulevé sa jupe et tournait sur elle-même.

- On ressemble un peu à des paysans, non?, fit remarquer cette dernière.

Elle et son amie se regardèrent et grimacèrent. Puis leurs regards se reportèrent sur la blondinette qui époussetait sa robe de ses longues et fines mains. La robe qu'Hélèna lui avait prêté lui sellait à ravir, mettant en valeur de jolies courbes féminines à faire pâlir plus d'une personne. En voyant la poitrine généreuse de la fille, qui pourtant semblait plus jeune, les deux amies eurent la même réaction face cet atout : elles regardèrent leurs propres poitrines, grimaçant devant la petitesse de celles-ci.

La jeune fille essaya de dissiper le malaise:

- Que fait-on maintenant?

Laura changea de conversation, se rappelant un détail important :

- Hé, mais c'est quoi ton nom?

Les yeux pétillants de l'inconnue se fixèrent sur son interlocutrice, heureuse qu'on s'intéresse enfin à sa personne.

- Je m'appelle Marie-Suzanne mais vous pouvez m'appeler Marie-Sue comme tous mes amis. C'est plus court et je trouve que ça sonne mieux à l'oreille. Je suis née dans le quartier de Victor Hugo dans le 16ème arrondissement, le 25ème jour de Juin 1996. J'ai eu 18 ans la semaine dernière. Je suis en BEP coiffure. Et vous les filles?

- Laura, Hélèna, comme on t'a déjà dit, 30 ans, célibataires, lâcha Laura, énervée par cette midinette qui parlait un peu trop à son goût.

- Mais sinon….

- Personnellement, je suis pressée! Bon sang, la Terre du milieu, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain?, coupa Hélèna en montrant la petite porte entourée de lierres.

Laura acquiesça et avança avec son amie.

- Que fait-on de mon sac?, demanda la blondinette derrière leurs dos.

Elles se retournèrent. Tous les yeux se posèrent en même temps sur le sac Carrefour. Laura et Hélèna soupirèrent. Comment cacher un aussi gros sac?

- Remarque, nous ne sommes pas mieux avec nos sacs de l'armée associés à nos tenues de bouseux. Décidément, nous n'avons pas pensé à tout, dit Laura en levant les yeux au ciel puis elle retira de son sac une couverture.

- Recouvre ton sac avec ceci. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on se fasse remarquer.

- Au pire, les filles on improvisera, s'impatienta Hélèna, la main sur la porte.

Elle baissa doucement la poignée.

- Attends, cria la blondinette.

Mais c'était trop tard, un éclair blanc les aveugla.

**LAURAHELENALAURA**

Marie-Suzanne se pinça le nez dès qu'elles eurent passé la porte : d'abord, il y eut un éclair blanc puis cette odeur de viande trop cuite ajoutée à la sueur et aux haleines fortement alcoolisées. Elle reconnut aussitôt le Poney Fringant. Bien sûr, en voyant les films, on ne pouvait pas ressentir la chaleur, le bruit et l'odeur à l'intérieur de l'auberge. Et il y avait tant de monde! La salle principale était pleine à craquer comme le Fouquet's, sur les Champs-Elysées, un soir de Noël. Elle fit la moue, espérant pouvoir s'intégrer à ce monde comme elle l'avait toujours rêvé, ou même...comme _ils _le souhaitaient. Elle jeta un regard aux deux femmes qui l'accompagnaient. Son cœur lui disait de leur faire confiance. Bien qu'elles fûrent un peu sèches de prime abord, chose qu'elle pouvait comprendre étant une inconnue à leurs yeux, Laura et Hélèna semblaient plutôt sympathiques. Et elles avaient l'air si complices. Devant elle, Laura aidait Hélèna, tout pâle, collée contre le mur.

- Je me sens oppressée douce. Il y a trop de monde, confia Hélèna à Laura. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Nous y sommes réellement! Il y a des hobbits, des nains, des hommes!

- Oui, oui! On est bien au Poney Fringant, dit Laura, les yeux scintillants de bonheur. Tu crois qu'il y a Thorïn?

- Ou Aragorn et les hobbits? , renchérit Hélèna.

-Ou Gandalf!

Étonnées, Laura et Hélèna se retournèrent vers Marie-Suzanne qui était plantée derrière elles.

- Tu connais Gandalf toi aussi?, se railla Laura. Un vieux qui lui ressemble s'est aussi jeté devant ta voiture au milieu d'un bois?

- Non, pas du tout. En fait, j'étais dans la salle de bain…

- Attends, posons-nous à une table car je pense que tu as pas mal de choses à nous dire, proposa Hélèna à voix basse. En plus, trois personnes debouts et immobiles...ça va commencer à attirer l'attention!

Les trois filles s'avancèrent prudemment se faufilant parmi les groupes, les sacs pendants au bout de leurs bras pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Elles prirent place à une table vacante sous laquelle elles cachèrent leurs effets personnels. Être placées dans un coin de l'auberge était idéal et leur permettait d'être dissimulées des regards un peu trop indiscrets. Marie-Suzanne, face à Laura et Hélèna, regarda à droite et à gauche avant de s'avancer pour leur parler:

- Donc je disais , j'étais dans la salle de bain. Je venais tout juste de finir mon masque capillaire.

- Epargne-nous les détails, s'il te plait, Marie-Sue..., dit Hélèna ironiquement.

- Oui, tu as raison. En fait, la salle de bain était pleine de buée et quand j'ai passé ma main sur le miroir pour en retirer la condensation, j'ai eu une vision. Un visage magnifique apparut dans la vitre. J'ai poussé un cri strident, terrifiée par le visage qui venait d'apparaître dans la glace, mais les traits devinrent plus précis et je reconnus Galadriel. Elle me parla d'une voix envoûtante : "_une grande destinée t'attend prophétesse!_". Puis, elle m'expliqua la situation désastreuse de la Terre du milieu. En effet, ils leur manquaient un magicien! Les Valar m'ont donc choisie et lui ont demandé de me parler. J'ai accepté avec plaisir d'être envoyée sur ces terres. C'était mon rêve et le voici accompli! Avant de partir, elle se tourna sur elle-même et plongea ses yeux dans les miens; j'entendis alors sa voix dans ma tête: "_Dans 13 lunes, vous prendrez le chemin sous terre de votre contrée et vous vous rendrez à l'auberge "Poney Fringant"._ _Deux femmes vous y attendront ; votre destin sera intimement lié aux leurs. Vous vaincrez le mal mais maintes vies seront sacrifiées."_ Du coup, j'étais euphorique comme je suis très fan de Tolkien. J'ai lu tous les livres et j'ai vu tous les films. Mon personnage préféré, c'est Legolas ; j'ai vu Orlando Bloom plusieurs fois lors de mes nombreux voyages en Nouvelle-Zélande. J'ai même cru qu'il me faisait des clins d'oeil. Mais dans le hobbit, mon coeur balance pour le nain, Kili. Il est tellement beau pour sa race. Ah, j'aimerais tant les rencontrer! D'ailleurs, c'est surtout pour ces raisons que j'ai accepté.

Suite aux paroles de Marie-Suzanne, Laura se renfrogna. Elle ne savait pas trop si elle était choquée par ce long discours ou par le fait qu'elle soit face à une concurrente pour gagner le coeur de Kili. Dans tous les cas, elle serra plus fort son couteau, prête à faire un carnage. Du coin de l'œil, Hélèna vit la colère de son amie et essaya de la calmer en lui tapotant le poignet.

- Ah c'est original! Nous aussi, il y a treize nuits, nous avons fait une rencontre du 3ème type, expliqua Hélèna tout en maintenant fermement le poignet de son amie sur la table. Je t'épargne les détails mais grosso modo, c'était la même chose.

- En moins classe, marmonna Laura.

Un homme, l'air bourru mais jovial, vint se planter devant la table. Sans doute le serveur, vu son accoutrement.

- Bien le bonsoir, mes petites dames et mon petit monsieur, que voulez-vous à boire et à manger?

- Qu'avez-vous à nous proposer?

Le serveur se tourna vers Marie-Suzanne et lui lança un large sourire:

- Oh mais elle est bien mignonne cette petite dame, quel est son petit nom?

- Moi, je m'appelle Marie-Suzanne, mais tout le monde m'appelle Marie Sue. Et voici mes amis, Laura et Elen.

Les deux femmes citées se tournèrent vers le serveur et lui décochèrent un sourire innocent. Mais cet excès de mièvrerie sembla laisser de glace le bonhomme qui arqua un sourcil.

- Laura, avez-vous de la famille hobbit par hasard***1?,** dit-il en détaillant le physique de la jeune femme.

- Non, pas du tout.

- Et vous, Elen, peut-être un parent elfe?

- Non, j'aimerais tant! Mais non.

- Marie-Suzanne, quel prénom étrange! Les sonorités me sont étrangères mais c'est très joli, dit-il avec un petit sourire appréciateur en coin.

- Merci, c'est gentil à vous!, répondit Marie-Suzanne. Alors pour nous, ce sera trois pintes de bières et votre plat du jour, qu'en pensez-vous?

- Oui, pourquoi pas! Pour fêter notre arrivée en Terre du milieu!, acquiesça Laura. Tu payes?

- Vous n'avez pas d'argent? coupa le serveur, un sourcil arqué.

- Notre situation est un peu compliquée, avoua Marie-Suzanne en lui faisant des yeux de biche.

- Oh mais si c'est vous, juste pour cette fois, c'est bon, dit il en faisant un clin d'oeil.

- Merci, et mes amis?

Son air redevint perplexe. Mais après avoir observé le joli minois de Marie-Suzanne, comme hypnotisé par celui-ci, il lâcha:

- Juste une fois. La prochaine fois, pensez à l'argent. D'accord!

- Oui, oui, répondirent les trois filles en chœur.

Bien sûr, elles savaient pertinemment qu'elles ne repasseraient pas ici...

Une fois le serveur parti, Hélèna chuchota:

- Il ne va pas falloir trop s'attarder. Je pense que deux filles et un maigrichon dans un bar qui commandent des pintes, ce n'est pas trop dans leurs moeurs. Nous risquons d'avoir des soucis rapidement si nous restons trop longtemps. Même, j'éviterai de dormir dans le coin.

- Bon, maintenant voyons notre destination, ajouta-t-elle en sortant la carte de la Terre du milieu de son sac et en l'étalant sur la table. Où souhaitez vous aller? Pour ma part, peu importe.

Laura et Marie-Suzanne parlèrent en même temps:

- Il faut que je vois Dame Galadriel absolument. Allons vers la Lórien.

- Mirkwood!

Hélèna chercha les deux lieux sur la carte.

- Ce n'est pas la porte à côté tout ça, les filles. Je propose une solution. On prend la route jusqu'à Fondcombe et là-bas, on avisera. Tout le monde va toujours chez Elrond dans les fictions! Faisons pareil comme ça on sera logé et nourris gratis! Après, soit on se séparera, soit on continuera ensemble.

Laura chuchota à voix basse, une main devant la bouche pour ne pas se faire entendre de Marie-Suzanne:

- On se séparera. Elle adore Legolas et Kili, il faut éliminer la concurrence. Sale Marie-Sue!

La carte dut être repliée puis rangée car les trois pintes arrivèrent. Elle remercièrent le serveur qui, visiblement, était toujours sous le charme de la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds.

- Santé! A notre arrivée, les filles, déclarèrent le trio en entrechoquant leurs pintes. Vive le Poney Fringant!

Après quelques gorgées, Laura et Hélèna sentaient leurs têtes tourner. Marie-Suzanne s'inquiétait car les femmes commençaient à trop attirer l'attention sur elles en parlant à voix haute de leur arrivée. Bien que par sa beauté elle charmait les hommes qui les regardaient suffisamment pour détourner leurs regards des visages un peu rougies par l'alcool de ses camarades, elles devenaient trop bruyantes et Marie-Suzanne devait vite trouver une solution. Il fallait déjà sortir. En plus, Laura commençait à chanter la musique du _petit bonhomme en mousse_; quant à Hélèna , elle avait perdu toute réactivité, la tête posée nonchalamment contre le mur de pierres, ses lunettes dans sa main. Les soulever lui paraissait une solution compliquée, elle opta pour une attitude fangirl :

- Hé, les filles! J'ai vu Lindir passer devant le Poney Fringant.

Laura et Hélèna se levèrent brusquement, prirent leurs sacs de l'armée et sortirent assez rapidement. Marie-Suzanne les suivit, son sac Carrefour rempli à ras bord à la main.

_**LAURAHELENALAURA**_

Le lendemain matin, dans un état plus que déplorable, Laura se réveilla. Les bruits reconnaissables d'une forêt susurraient à ses oreilles de douces paroles de réconfort pour sa pauvre tête malmenée. Tâtant le terrain sous son corps, elle se rendit lentement compte qu'elle était étalée dans l'herbe. Comment était-elle arrivée là? Son dernier souvenir la laissait les mains autour d'une pinte et la bouche pleine de nourriture. Le pépiement d'un oiseau dans un arbre tout près la fit sursauter. Avec un hoquet et une mauvaise pensée pour l'oiseau, elle se souvint du _petit bonhomme en mousse,_ de Lindir et de haut-le-coeur.

Laura se frotta les yeux puis marmonna:

-Où sommes-nous?

Sa question resta sans réponse. Elle se tourna et vit Hélèna, allongée dans l'herbe, sur le dos, les mains sous la tête. Elle la secoua. Son amie, très pâle, ouvrit les yeux qu'elle plissa aussitôt avant de mettre ses mains dessus.

- Oh ma tête! Éteignez la lumière, s'il vous plaît!

Ignorant les plaintes de son amie, Laura se lèva dans l'intention d'explorer le coin. De son côté, Hélèna se mit enfin sur ses coudes.

-Où est Marie-Sue?, marmonna-t-elle en se frottant les tempes. Où sont nos affaires!?

Laura regarda autour d'elle et aperçut plus loin, sur un chemin, la dite Marie-Sue en grande discussion avec un homme étrange, assis à l'avant d'une charrette. Celle-ci, comme ressentant les yeux de Laura posés sur elle, se retourna puis les rejoignit.

- J'ai réussi à négocier un voyage jusqu'à Fondcombe. Ce charmant monsieur, nommé Sopalven, nous a vu abandonnées dans les bois. Je lui ai dit que nous n'avions plus de foyers et que nous voulions aller à Fondcombe. Il m'a donc tout naturellement proposé de nous emmener avec sa charrue. Nous pourrons ainsi nous reposer derrière et y poser nos sacs.

- Bizarre ce covoiturage gratuit, grinça Laura entre ses dents.

- T'as raison mais je me sens tellement mal que je n'en ai cure, grogna Hélèna, blanche comme un linge. Dis à ce "_Sopalin"_ que j'accepte avec plaisir à condition que vous me portiez jusqu'à la charrue.

Marie-Suzanne s'empressa de ramasser les sacs pour les déposer à l'arrière de la charrette tandis que Laura et l'homme étrange soulevaient le corps d'Hélèna pour l'installer. Laura grimpa à côté de son amie à l'arrière et Marie-Suzanne monta à l'avant pour converser avec Sopalven.

La journée passa assez rapidement. A l'arrière, Hélèna, allongée piteusement dans les sacs de farine, chantait des chansons des années 80 faisant office de radio tandis que Laura, peu émerveillée par la voix stridente de son amie, les écouteurs de son I-pod bien enfoncés dans ses oreilles, écoutait "_Misty Mountains_".

Quand la nuit s'apprêta à tomber, Sopalven décida de s'arrêter pour bivouaquer à quelques mètres du chemin. Il descendit et commença à préparer le nécessaire pour passer la nuit. Pendant ce temps, Marie-Suzanne rejoignit les deux amies à l'arrière. Lorsque Laura et Hélèna l'aperçurent, elles virent sur le visage de l'adolescente une expression de choc.

- Les filles, il faut que je vous annonce une chose...

- Un rapport avec le "_Sopalin_"?, se moqua Hélèna qui allait un peu mieux.

Les deux amies se regardèrent puis pouffèrent de rire.

- Sopalven, vous voulez dire, corrigea Marie-Suzanne. Non, c'est une chose qui me laisse dans l'incompréhension. Avec Sopalven, nous parlions et il m'a annoncé une monstruosité.

- Vas-y, balance!, dit Laura.

- Nous sommes en l'an 2462 du Troisième Âge soit à peu près 600 ans avant la Quète d'Erebor et la Guerre de l'Anneau.

- QUOI!?, hurlèrent les deux jeunes femmes en même temps.

**FIN DU PREMIER CHAPITRE**

* * *

**Avez-vous apprécié ce premier chapitre avec son lot de révélations?**

**Si vous lisez ce chapitre et que vous ne reviewez pas, vous mourrez dans 7 jours, frappé par le bâton d'un vieux papi qui traversera la route devant vous, à compter de l'instant où verrez le point à la fin de cette phrase.**

**Précisions :**

*** **La tenue commandée par Hélèna sur Amazon est bien celle de Jack Sparrow!

***1: **Laura est un prénom de hobbit (la grand mère de Bilbon Sacquet) :)


End file.
